


We Can Be Happy

by TheGuiltyOnes (ThexDoctorsxWife)



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and i guess slightly ooc for saeran because lol he wouldn't give in that easily, but damn it let me be happy, i guess this would be considered an alt. universe, im crying in the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 16:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThexDoctorsxWife/pseuds/TheGuiltyOnes
Summary: “Come with me, Ray. You can get us both out of here and then we can go wherever we want. You can look at the clouds and eat ice cream whenever you want. We can find somewhere with a garden and you can plant as many flowers and plants as you want. We can be happy.”





	We Can Be Happy

**Author's Note:**

> me @ cheritz: why can't i ever save everyone?  
> 1\. Sae would never give in this easily but 1) this is fanfiction and 2) i don't need anymore angst and suffering  
> obviously, if they did manage to leave, who knows how baeran would fare without his 'medicine' considering he's been taking it for so long now. Those are thoughts I do not want to have because then I get emo.   
> This might be all over the place but I'm writing for myself and I have a lot of thoughts and no time to write them all down.

When the knock came several hours later, you froze in the middle of your room, heartbeat loud in your ears as your skin prickled with unease. Was he coming in to get rid of you now that you knew everything had been a lie? Would he try to pretend that the illusion hadn’t been shattered? Would he cry? Threaten you into submission? So many unknown variables.

When he knocked again, you knew that you couldn’t ignore him. He probably had a way to enter the room with or without your permission. And that knowledge made your fear return tenfold. But pretending to cooperate might work in your favor, at least long enough for him to explain things to you. So, you swallowed down your fear as best you could and said, “Come in.”

When the door opened you were greeted with a pitiful looking man. His hypnotic eyes were dull and red, remnants of tears streaking his cheeks. His pink tipped hair was in a wild disarray and his elegant clothes were rumpled and stained. 

In a way, the sight of him broke your heart. 

“Why?”

The quietly spoken word spilled out from your mouth and he flinched. He ran his fingers lightly over the blue flower on his coat and the sight of that flower brought a bitter taste to your mouth. It reminded you of those nights spent in a fairytale, a garden overflowing with a kaleidoscope of colors, a whispered promise and the lingering sensation of his lips against your skin. 

“Why did you lie to me, Ray?”

“T-the Savior said it would be the only way to get you to come with me.” 

Your eyes narrowed at the mention of this so-called savior. What kind of savior forced their people to lie to others? Not to mention the strange elixirs they apparently were required to drink. All for the sake of salvation.

Despite his lies, you knew that he is was being manipulated by this Savior of his. It was evident in the way he always spoke of them, the reverential tone of his voice always making you feel uneasy. His decisions were always defined by his Savior.

“You know that I can’t stay here anymore, right? I know that members of the RFA aren’t AI’s, I know that you aren’t really a game developer. You don’t need me here.”  
In a flash he was before you, his gaze trapping you as he reached out grasp your hands. The heat of his hands and calloused fingers alerted you to the fact that he wasn’t wearing his gloves. The skin to skin contact sparked a heat in your lower stomach that you found slightly uncomfortable even if there was a small part of you that craved it. 

“Please,” he choked out desperately. “Don’t leave me. Don’t abandon me like all the rest, like he did. I can talk to the Savior, I can- “

“Ray.” Your firm voice interrupted his pleas. “Even if I were to stay, I wouldn’t drink that elixir. I don’t believe in this Savior like you do. This place is not paradise, not to me.”

“Your promised!” He began to cry, gripping your hands tighter. “In that garden, you said you’d stay. You cared about me, you let me hold your hand and I kissed you. Was all of that a lie? Did you lie when you said you cared about me? Do you hate me now?”

He let go your hands only to fall to his knees, his head pressing against your stomach. You stared at the top of his head, your tears falling down your cheeks at the broken man before you. Even though he had lied to you, you still cared about him. You cared so much that it often startled you. Until a few days ago he had been a stranger to you and yet you found yourself looking forward to his calls, to seeing him in the messenger, to taking late night strolls with him. 

“I do care, Ray.” Your hands gently sifted through his hair, not missing the way his breath caught at the sensation, the slight stiffening of his body before he relaxed into your touch. “I care about you a lot. So much that it scares me at times. I don’t think I could ever hate you.”

He pulled away slightly to regard you with confusion. “It scares you?”

You laughed slightly and lowered yourself to your knees. “The way we met wasn’t exactly conventional, you know. But I found myself looking forward to your visits. I love talking with you.”

He leaned forward slightly. “We can talk like this every day if you promise to stay.” His eyes were so bright and hopeful, a childlike enthusiasm in the way he looked at you.

“I can’t stay,” hurt flashed across his features, “but you… could come with me.”

His eyes widened and he moved away slightly. “W-what?” he spluttered as he tried to stand up.

“Wait!” you reached out grab his hand and forced him to look at you. “Come with me, Ray. You can get us both out of here and then we can go wherever we want. You can look at the clouds and eat ice cream whenever you want. We can find somewhere with a garden and you can plant as many flowers and plants as you want. We can be happy.”

Did your fervent plea get through to him? He looked at you strangely, his eyes tracing over your features, his head slightly tilted. Your heart thundered loud in your ears as you gripped his hand. Please say yes, you thought.

“You would stay with me?” he asked softly. “You would stay with me and be mine?”

“Yes.” You whispered. “I’ll be yours. I’m already yours.”

He closed his eyes tightly at your words. His mind was in a chaotic swirl at what you were offering. Mint Eye had been all that he had ever known and to leave that familiarity was scary. Maybe your presence could ease the fear crawling inside him. Your warm words and soothing touched had already healed him so much. Maybe life with you at his side wouldn’t be so bad. He could trust in your words. Even now after discovering the truth, you held his hand and cried for him.

“Okay.”

“…Okay?”

He opened his eyes and made his decision. “I’ll go with you. We’ll go together. We will spend our days looking at the sky, and I will plant so many flowers for you. I will make you happy.”

You leaned forward and kissed his cheek, a brief contact of your lips that brought heat to both of your cheeks. 

“Yes. We will both be happy.”


End file.
